


Tease

by Mrcleanheichou



Category: Diamond no Ace, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teasing, Under table footjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrcleanheichou/pseuds/Mrcleanheichou
Summary: Inashiro's manager loves to tease the Ace pitcher.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fic I've ever written and my first smut. Hopefully it's good!

“Stop looking at me like that ____, you’re making me hard” 

“Like what?” You said feigning innocence causing Mei to groan in frustration. “Once practice is over I’ll take you to your room and fuck you so hard” he said quietly so just you would hear while you two were walking to the bullpen. The only sound that could be heard around you was the sound of cleats hitting the sidewalk from all the other players. 

You bit your lip “Is that a threat or a promise?” At that Narumiya gave you a smirk “That’s a fucking promise”

 

Practice went without a hitch and you were just finishing putting the water coolers away in the shed. Now it was time for dinner and you sat at the same table as Mei, right in front of him. You pretty much ignored him while he talked to Carlos and Itsuki until a mischievous thought popped into your head. Slipping your foot out of your slipper you slowly started rubbing his inner thigh under the table. Continuing to eat while while feeling Mei stare at you, you flicked your gaze up to his before going back to ignoring him.

Slowly moving your foot in circles you went from one leg to the other strategically ignoring the growing erection. You moved your foot closer and closer to his now throbbing dick but right before touching it you backed off. Going back to just rubbing his thighs. Oh how you loved to tease and show the bossy pitcher that he wasn’t always in control. 

As soon as you were almost done eating you showed some mercy and gently ground your foot onto Mei’s erection. That earned you a relieved hiss.

“Are you ok?” Itsuki asked Mei.

“Yeah Narumiya, are you ok?” You chimed in innocently. 

He shot you a look “Yeah, the food was too hot”

Finally finished eating you removed your foot from him and got up from the table. After placing your plates with the cafeteria ladies you headed off to your room. One perk of being Inashiro’s only manager is you got your own room and it had a lock. Which allowed for what would certainly be taking place as soon as Mei calmed down enough to walk out of the cafeteria without pitching a tent in his pants.

You laid down on your bed and waited. It only took five minutes for the door to open. “You think you’re slick don’t you” Mei said closing and locking the door. He walked to the bed with a predatory look in his eyes. 

Mei climbed onto the bed over you straddling your hips. “Look how horny you make me” he said as he took one of your hands and pressed it to the hard length in his pants. You sat up threading a hand in his soft hair and crashed your lips against his. You tried taking the lead but as soon as Mei nipped at your bottom lip asking for access you knew it was over. When he got your consent his tongue took over your mouth. Hands groping your breasts he moaned into the heated kiss as you started palming at his erection.

Finally breaking for air he started lifting up your shirt over your head then going for your bra clasp. Expertly undoing it with one hand. “I’ll never get tired of seeing your tits” he said as you took off the offending material before going in and roughly sucking one of your nipples into his mouth and kneading your other breast with his hand.

“Mmh” you moaned throwing your head back in pleasure. You could feel him smirking against your skin. Mei switched from one nipple to the next as he then started kissing and sucking up your chest finally ending up at your shoulder. He bit down leaving a mark. 

“Aah” you yelled out in surprise. 

He then shifted off of your hips to stand up and started pulling down your sweatpants revealing your black frilly panties. Coming back to lean over you Mei latched his lips to your neck and trailed his hands down your body coming to rest on your hips. One hand made its way between your thighs to press against your heated arousal. This had you arching your back into his touch as he started rubbing quick circles on your clit. 

“T-take off your clothes” you panted in his ear.   
Mei started unbuttoning his jersey and then took off his undershirt and you got to see your favorite part of him, his abs. His pants and underwear came off next allowing his cock to spring free from its confines dripping with precum. 

Turning his attention back to you he slowly pulled off your panties. “____ you’re already so wet for me” he said smugly. Getting back on the bed between your legs, Mei started rubbing your clit again and then slipped a finger into your entrance. This left you gasping as he started pumping it in and out slowly getting faster. He added a second finger and started curling them searching for that magic spot in you. Moaning loudly you gripped his arm as you suddenly felt amazing. “Found it~” he said sounding proud of himself. Mei could feel your core contract around his fingers and he pulled them out.

“Mei” you groaned as you were very close to orgasming.

“You’re gonna cum around my cock” he said huskily while reaching for his pants to retrieve a condom. You glanced up at his sky blue eyes with a sultry look as as he opened the condom and rolled it on.

“Turn over and stick your ass up” he commanded. 

You did as you were told, he came up behind you and started rubbing his erection along your arousal. This sent shivers down your spine.

“Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you” he said as he kept teasing you.

“Mei please fuck me with your big cock” you added that last part to stroke his ego. “How could I say no to that?” He said before burying himself in one single thrust. Mei begins to move finding his rhythm while gripping your hips. Tightly gripping the sheets you feel deliciously full. Moving your hand up between your legs you started playing with your clit.

“Please Mei I’m so close” you whined as you pushed your hips back against him in time with his thrusts. This spurred him on to thrust harder. Your moans getting louder and louder as your orgasm hit you like a freight train.

Mei stopped and pulled out holding his dick at the base. Your unconscious spasms almost made him cum and he wasn’t done with you yet. As soon as he was away from the edge he entered you again.

“Aah” you yelped, sensitive from cumming.  
Mei resumed his pace. “Do you- like it- when I- fuck you?” He asked punctuating each word with a thrust. You nodded your head frantically. 

“I want to hear you say it” 

“Y-yes” you gasped as you felt him graze your gspot.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes” you moaned as you looked up at him, your head against the bed. “I l-love it when you f-fuck me!”

“Good that’s what I like to hear” he grinned down at you moving one of his hands to play with your clit and the folds of your pussy. 

“Mmn Mei it feels so good” you pant arching your back. You feel his dick twitch in response. Mei was close so close but he wasn’t about to cum without making you cum again. Mei started fucking into you faster determined to get you to your climax.

“Hah- ah!” You moaned loud. The second climax even more intense than the first. Your walls squeezing Mei tight finally pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck! Fuck!” He groaned as he came deep inside you. Exhausted he leaned over your back placing kisses up your spine before finally pulling out. 

He got up off the bed and took the condom off. Tying it and throwing it away.

“I should tease you more often”


End file.
